Healer, MD
by artemisian
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Healer, M.D. and apparently – a magnet for trouble ... and persistent suitors? AU. All27.
1. Start of Something New

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the idea.

* * *

Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Healer, M.D. and apparently – a magnet for trouble ... and persistent suitors? AU. All27.

* * *

Basically just indulgent fluff. Very AU, very fluffy.

No warnings for this chapter!

Pairings: 5927 (at the end of the chapter) All27 (overall)

Shout-out to _nekonekonomi_, _braederek_, _ambrains_, _queengertrudes_ , **&** _misandristwitch_ over on tumblr! Thanks for letting me ramble about this fic and thanks for looking it over! I love you guys!

**I'm going to try to do weekly or so updates for this. Expect the second chapter in about a week and a half! **

* * *

Alright, so I love getting reviewers and feedback but I also want to do something for the people that take time out of their day to review, so _**the 50th review for this fic can give a pairing (preferably with Tsuna in it) and prompt and I'll write a thing for them!** _It may be short or it may be long, it all depends on how much I feel I can get out of the prompt. I'll be doing that for my 50th review, my 100th review, my 150th review, so on and so forth. So if you don't get my 50th review, don't worry! You can still win something.

* * *

Chapter One: Start of Something New

* * *

_Five days ago _...

Tsuna had been hesitant to initiate a purge to bleed off his extra magic, but after nearly blowing up his kitchen after completing a simple cooking spell, he knew it had to be done – he was pushing it, waiting as long as he had to purge once more.

It'd been what, a year and a half since his last one? Most people with his reserves and wild magic usually completed a purge every six months, and by the eighth month he'd been feeling the strain. By the ninth, he'd learned to compensate. The next few months followed in a blur as he was consumed by his work, but by the year and a half mark, he knew he had to purge soon – or perish.

The cleansing spell had been wordless, as it always was, introspective and silent – more a meditation than anything. He'd sunk into his magical core with little to no fanfare, noting absently that it took longer than it normally did – probably due to the fact it had been so long since his last purge. He had winced at the sight of his magical core, the entire mass pulsing arrhythmic and erratic and glowing sickly. He really hadn't done himself any favors waiting so long.

It had taken him what felt like _years_ to untangle his core, to soothe and heal, but after he was finished the heavy weight in his chest and shoulder had eased, little by little, until it had finally dissipated with a barely there tingle he'd felt all the way down to his toes.

With his core straightened out, his wild magic had calmed enough that he could guide it mentally into the conduit stones he'd set up around his bed, the objects glowing brightly, pulsing in the back of his head. Tsuna hadn't counted on the stones overheating and exploding – and he certainly didn't count on the backlash of the magic consuming him and knocking him out, placing him in a magical stasis.

* * *

He wakes with a sigh, and although his eyes are still shut, his body still feels achy and sore. Despite the minimal pain, he still feels better than he has in _literally_ years. His mind is free of the cloudy haze that had plagued him for months, and he doesn't feel weighted down by heavy magic. No – he feels light and almost weightless and the feeling has him smiling slightly – and then wincing when the movement somehow makes his pain flare worse than before.

He groans loudly and sits up, his abdominal muscles screaming in protest. He places a hand on the area that hurts the most and – _coaxes _his magic out little by little to ease the pain felt, not only in his stomach, but in his entire body. It's only after that's completely done that Tsuna breathes a sigh of relief, as sore muscles and aches are soothed away by his magic.

He hums a little as he rises from his bed, not even sparing a glance to the bits of rocks littering his floor – he'd have to clean that up later so as to not step in it and harm himself, _later_ being the operative word. He didn't feel like using his magic to clean and he certainly didn't feel like sweeping. He'd clean up the rocks eventually, and he'd have to buy new ones before he initiated another cleansing ritual.

But first – he should check his phone and his appointment book, to make sure he hadn't missed anything while he was out. Absentmindedly, Tsuna swipes his phone from the bedside table and makes his way over to his desk, where his appointment book lay innocuous and small against the gargantuan piece of furniture his dad has insisted on buying him.

Practiced, mindless movements have him unlocking his cellphone without looking – and it's a _good_ thing Tsuna hadn't been drinking anything when he saw the date, because _five days_ had passed since he'd started the purge – and that can't be right … but his phone has never been wrong before –

" … w-well … I guess I have a new record now." He says to himself quietly, still in shock. He'd never been asleep more than a few hours after a purge – but all his previous cleanses had happened within the recommended time-frame for someone who had his reserves and wild magic. "But – " he murmurs, checking his phone for any missed calls or messages, making a pleased noise when he found none. "I haven't gone so long without a purge before. I guess I deserved it."

Next, Tsuna checks his appointment book, placing his phone down to pick up the aforementioned book. He hadn't missed any appointments while he was asleep. That was good. And then there's a look of … not _disbelief_, but disappointment when he sees that he hadn't missed any appointments because he didn't have anything booked for another _three_ weeks, when Lambo came by for his monthly appointment.

Tsuna knew _objectively_ that business hadn't been good lately, but he hadn't thought it had gotten this bad … how long had Lambo been the only patient that came by regularly?

Almost frantically, Tsuna flips back through his appointment book, mouth turning down more and more and more as he realized that he'd had only one appointment per month, all booked by Lambo's father for Lambo.

That's …

"Great," Tsuna mutters bitterly, almost giving into the urge to slam the appointment book down onto the desk, but putting it back in its original place quietly at last second. "This definitely shows my father I can be successful with _my_ chosen profession … that I can succeed … that I'm not a _failure …_!"

Although Sawada Iemitsu hadn't been around much, preferring the company of his guild to his own _family_, he'd taken one look at the results detailing Tsuna's large reserves and wild magic and wanted Tsuna to join his guild.

Tsuna, of course, had said no. He didn't want to fight. He wasn't cut out for it – no matter how much magic he had. His father hadn't reacted well to the idea that Tsuna wanted to become a healer – a magical doctor, and although he did try to be supportive, it often fell flat.

Tsuna figured his father was just waiting for him to fail so he could say '_I told you so_' and invite him into the guild once more.

But Tsuna wasn't going to let that happen. He hadn't inherited much from his father, as he had his mother's coloring _and_ build, but he had inherited one thing – his father's stubbornness.

Tsuna wasn't going to fail because he wasn't going to _allow_ himself to fail.

* * *

After a much needed shower, Tsuna stands hunched over his sink, glaring at his reflection. His resolve to save his business is sky-high, but he has no plan to speak of and he doesn't even know where to begin to get more patients.

"You're not going to fail." He says to his reflection. "You're _not._ If you do, Lambo won't have a healer anymore – "

It's a weak argument. There are thousands upon _thousands_ of healers in the world, and a great many of them are probably much better than Tsuna at treating their patients.

He sighs, glare sliding off his face in favor of a more tired expression. His stomach growls, reminding him he hasn't eaten in five days, and he sighs again – remembering that he has _no_ food in his house to speak off.

"I can't plan anything on an empty stomach." Another sigh. "Might as well post-pone any planning until I get something to eat."

And get _dressed_. His ears burn as he looks down at his towel-clad body, remembering he didn't have any clothes on, having just got out of the shower.

He pushes the bathroom door open, goosebumps rippling across his back and shoulders as the steam billows out of the bathroom and the cooler air from his adjacent bedroom hits Tsuna square in the face. Tsuna makes his way to his tiny closet, wincing as he tracks water across the hardwood floor (yeah … he's gonna have to clean that up later as well), promptly picking out an old t-shirt and jeans that have gone through the wash perhaps one time too many.

He gets dressed quickly, nearly _drooling_ at the thought of food – he's so distracted he puts his shirt on backwards and only realizes he's done so when the collar digs into his throat strangely. After he's fixed his shirt and made sure he looks at least _somewhat_ presentable with a quick glance in the mirror next to his desk, he grabs his wallet and his keys, making his way out of his room and down the stairs.

The ground level of Tsuna's house was converted into waiting room and a few consulting rooms within the first three months of him living there, and the second story remained as it was, with a master bedroom and a couple of guestrooms, although they'd been unoccupied since Tsuna had signed the lease. His parents never visited and he didn't have many friends – so Tsuna used the rooms for storage, to be as practical as possible.

There's a despondent look aimed at the empty waiting room and Tsuna sighs once more before turning and walking out of his house, locking the door after him.

* * *

Tsuna's property operates on a strange bit of magic that had come with the purchase. It was unplottable and impossible to simply stumble upon, one had to have the _intent_ to find Tsuna and his house to arrive on the property. Anyone looking to find Tsuna's house could do so from wherever in the world they were – but they had to be walking through a forest and thinking of Tsuna's house to do so.

After buying his house, Tsuna realized perhaps a bit belatedly that such a spell probably wasn't good for business, as privacy wasn't his goal, but it had worked out in the end – being able to reach Tsuna from any place in the word was incredibly convenient for Lambo and his father, as they lived far away from Tsuna's actual address and often traveled.

Before completely leaving his house, Tsuna had to check to make sure he'd locked the house – three times.

Once, he'd done it out of habit, and therefore absentmindedly, so he hadn't remembered if he'd locked the house or not.

Twice, he managed to convince himself that he'd locked the door _wrong_.

Thrice, because he had to re-lock it … just to make sure.

He almost went for a fourth time before shaking his head with a small, self-depreciating smile.

"Duh, Tsuna … your house is _unplottable_. That means no one can find it unless they already know where it is … "

After that, he leaves his house without a backward glance, stomach rumbling once more at the promise of food.

It takes him little more than ten minutes to navigate his way out of the forest, which is much better than the forty minutes it'd been when he'd first moved into his house.

He stops to greet the oldest tree in the forest, and ignoring his rumbling stomach, reaches out a hand with a soft smile to press it against the trunk of the tree in front of him.

He gently feeds some of his magic into the tree and his smile widens even more when the tree tries to do the same for him, the natural magic coiling around his wrist like a caress before retreating back into the tree.

"It's so good to see you, but I have to go … I'm going to go out to eat! I'll bring you back some flowers if you want. Not dead ones! Ones with roots still attached."

He's tempted to just stay and continue the rather one-sided conversation with the ancient tree, but his stomach keeps rumbling and growling, and the hunger has manifested in dizziness and a small headache. Tsuna _really_ needs to eat.

With one last pat, Tsuna turns to leave, walking leisurely along the path that will lead him out of the forest the quickest, and after that it's about a kilometer and a half walk to the nearest shops and restaurants.

He makes it to the nearest and most popular restaurant – _TakeSushi_ – in record time, spurred on by his hunger and just the thought of food. He's so distracted by his very vivid imagination that he runs into someone, and they both land on the ground _hard_, legs tangled together.

"Ouch, _ouch_, ouch – " He mutters to himself quietly, opening his eyes from when he'd slammed them shut upon crashing into the ground. He can see the other person – silver half-hidden by a baseball cap, green eyes narrowed angrily, expensive clothes all rumpled from Tsuna colliding with him – gearing up to start yelling at him, when he sees – _red_ smeared on the pavement.

_Blood _smeared on the pavement.

"Y-you're hurt! I'm so sorry, please let me heal you, it's the least I could do … after bumping into you like that." He doesn't wait for the other man to respond, untangling his legs and kneeling to lean forward to grab the man's hand, and cradling it in his own, Tsuna pressing his magic gently into the wound and watching it close up quickly, as it was just a simple scrape. As an afterthought, Tsuna sends a tendril of magic into the other man's body to make sure he's not hurt anywhere else, and finding out he's not, Tsuna smiles.

It's only habit that has Tsuna leaning forward to press a chaste kiss against newly healed, unmarred skin (Lambo insisted that he do so every time Tsuna healed him and Tsuna had long since given up protesting to the request) and once Tsuna remembers that he's _not_ healing Lambo, a ruddy flush spreads across his face and his sits back on his heels quickly.

"I-I-I'm so sorry!" From the looks of it, the other man was just as mortified as Tsuna, his pale skin an even deeper red than Tsuna's, and his eyes wide – as if he couldn't _believe_ the man who'd just bumped into him had just kissed his _hand_. "P-please forgive me, I didn't mean to be so familiar, I just – "

"Please be my mate!" The man says abruptly, interrupting Tsuna's hysterical apology, a strange _thump-thump-thump_ sounding from somewhere behind the other man.

"W-what?" Because there's no way Tsuna heard that right, absolutely _no way._

The thumping noise persists and Tsuna's brow furrows as he tries to figure out what it could possibly be making that noise. He leans to the side to see if anyone behind them could be the culprit. And – then he sees _it_.

A tail – the same silver as the man's hair – thumping against the ground excitedly.

It all falls into place after that … why the man was wearing a baseball hat as it was probably hiding furred _ears_ to match the _tail_, why he said 'mate' – the man was –

"You're a … werewolf?"

The man nods eagerly, his blush turning an even brighter red.

"Please be my mate!"

* * *

_Fin_ (for now) ...

* * *

The next chapter will definitely feature more Gokudera, maybe Reborn, and one other surprise character ...

* * *

I'm artemiiiiis over on tumblr if you'd like to follow me for more ridiculousness. A link is in my profile.

Anyway! Leave a review if you'd like! Positive feedback will certainly motivate me to write faster (maybe)!


	2. The Summer Spies Are Watching

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the fic idea/the writing.

* * *

Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Healer, M.D. and apparently – a magnet for trouble ... and persistent suitors? AU. All27.

* * *

Okay ... I had a lot of technical issues with this chapter and this story in general which was really upsetting but I think it's okay now. _Hopefully_ it's okay now.

Wow! This chapter got **_soooooooo_** fluffy and sweet and cute I have no idea how that happened!

Also ... I know like _nothing_ about sushi and I almost regret having Tsuna and Gokudera go eat there but it's important for the next chapter (and maybe even later than that) and I had virtually no other ideas for where Tsuna would want to go. There's barely any mention of actual sushi and I don't think anyone's going to go to TakeSushi to eat in any of the later chapters, so I think I'm okay.

(I _hope_ I'm okay.)

No warnings for this chapter.

Pairing(s): 5927 (for this chapter) All27 (overall)

**I'm going to try to do weekly or so updates for this. Expect the second chapter in about a week and a half! **

I decided to upload this early but in the future, I'll upload on schedule. Meaning it'll take me a week to update.

* * *

Alright, so I love getting reviewers and feedback but I also want to do something for the people that take time out of their day to review, so _**the 50th review for this fic can give a pairing (preferably with Tsuna in it) and prompt and I'll write a thing for them!** _It may be short or it may be long, it all depends on how much I feel I can get out of the prompt. I'll be doing that for my 50th review, my 100th review, my 150th review, so on and so forth. So if you don't get my 50th review, don't worry! You can still win something.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Summer Spies Are Watching

* * *

There's a heavy, awkward silence – at least on Tsuna's part – after the silver-haired man's second declaration, and Tsuna himself rises from his kneeling position on the rough sidewalk, dusting dirt from the seat of his pants. He avoids eye-contact, his own cheeks a bright red, and he blushes even harder when he hears the continuous muted _thump-thump-thump_ of the other man's tail against concrete. It doesn't seem right to simply just shoot the other man down, not when he seems so earnest and sweet. Tsuna grapples for a way to let the guy down easy, wringing his fingers nervously. "I – I … don't even know your name – !"

The werewolf scrambles to his feet, taking Tsuna's hands in his—who definitely does_ not_ flush a ruddy red at the feel of warm, large, soft harms encasing his own. "I'm Hayato Gokudera … er. Gokudera Hayato, now that I'm in Japan. I – _please_ be my mate!"

"S-shouldn't we try for being friends first … we just met, I mean –" Tsuna says timidly and quietly, peaking up at Gokudera through the fringe of his bangs, only to wince when a crestfallen expression overtakes the previously happy and love-struck one.

"F … friends, right …" Gokudera's grip on Tsuna's hands goes a bit slack and this time, it's him who's averting his gaze, face flush not with awe, but embarrassment and humiliation. Even his tails and ears droop, a vivid contrast to how his tail had wagged so fiercely and his ears had perked up when asking Tsuna to be his mate.

Ever the people-pleaser, Tsuna grips Gokudera's fingers, leaning to the side just a bit to make eye-contact with the werewolf, smiling hesitantly. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." He pauses, remembering Gokudera was likely a foreigner, given that he'd messed up the order of his name. "You can … um … you can call me Tsuna if you want."

From the way Gokudera lights up, almost immediately snapping out of his morose mood, it's obvious he knows the significance of Tsuna giving the werewolf permission to be so familiar with him. His cheeks flush a soft, bright red, and clutches Tsuna's hands close to his chest, inadvertently tugging Tsuna into his personal space. "Tsuna …" It's said with a soft reverence and wonder. "Y-you can call me Hayato!"

Out of the corner of his eyes, Tsuna can see people turning to look at the spectacle they must make together and even a few begin to whisper and point. "Hayato-kun … do you want to have dinner with me?" It's only after the words leave his mouth that Tsuna realizes that it sounds like he was asking Gokudera on a _date_ and not just to get them both away from prying eyes.

Immediately after the words leave his mouth, Tsuna can hear the sound of Gokudera's tail hitting the side of his jeans, a more muffled _thump-thump-thump_, than when they'd both been on the ground and Gokudera's wagging tail had been hitting the sidewalk.

"YES! Of course! I mean –" Gokudera fumbles over his words, flustered, even as his tail starts wagging even faster. "I'd love to have dinner with you, Tsuna!"

Gokudera's earnest actions make something warm bloom in Tsuna's chest and he smiles, finding he doesn't have the heart to correct Gokudera's assumptions. "Alright," he says softly, tugging Gokudera in the direction of the restaurant he wanted to go to. "I have just the place."

* * *

"E-eh … Hayato-kun … I think I should pay at least half of our bill. We did order a lot –" Tsuna plays with his napkin, cringing inwardly at what even _half _of the price of their dinner was, but knowing it was the right thing to do. After all, friends shouldn't take advantage of one another and that's exactly what would happen if Tsuna didn't pay his share of the bill.

Though to be fair, when Tsuna set out for TakeSushi, he only expected to buy a small dinner, his usual salmon nigiri.

But Tsuna hadn't counted on Gokudera ordering several of the large sampler platters and some of the most expensive dishes without even batting an eye.

"Hmm?" Gokudera inquires distractedly, tucking a shiny credit card inside the small black folder that had their bill tacked inside. "No." He says firmly, eyes on Tsuna as he hands the folder back to their server.

"W-wha – _but _–"

"I'm showing that I can provide for you, Tsuna." While Gokudera remains as earnest as ever, he seems uncharacteristically solemn as he keeps his eyes locked on Tsuna's. "If I couldn't do that, then I'd be a horrible choice for a mate."

" … oh … " Tsuna can understand the sentiment behind such a thought, but it still feels wrong to just let Gokudera pay for the entirety of their meal. He doesn't say that however, continuing to fiddle with the edge of a napkin.

There's a few moments of silence between them and Gokudera takes that time to check his phone, only to "Tch," when he sees what's on the screen.

"What?" Tsuna asks curiously, straightening his posture to try and see what was on the screen of the other man's phone that made him so irritated.

"The only hotel in town doesn't have any open rooms," he says gruffly, typing away at his phone.

"Oh! You can – you can stay with me!" Tsuna blurts out, feeling that if he can't pay for his meal, then he should at least help Gokudera in this way.

Gokudera's fingers freeze on his phone and with his head angled down, Tsuna can't see the expression the werewolf is making. When the silence continues for a beat or so, Tsuna anxiously wonders if he had made the wrong choice.

Finally, _finally,_ Gokudera looks up, fingers still frozen on his phone. There's awe and something like love in Gokudera's eyes and his voice quiet as he asks, "Really?"

"Well, yes? I mean …" Tsuna rubs the back of his neck nervously. "I have a few extra rooms – they're not as fancy as a hotel, but –"

"I would – I'd love to stay with you."

Their server comes back with Gokudera's credit card and receipt and after shoving both in his pocket, the man stands, reaching over to offer a hand so Tsuna can stand as well. Gokudera keeps his hand clasped in Tsuna's even after Tsuna raises himself to his feet but Tsuna figures making a scene over such a small thing would be ungrateful after the werewolf had paid for their expensive dinner.

Besides, it's not as if Tsuna _really_ minded. Gokudera was warm and his hands were soft, it wasn't exactly a _hardship_ to hold his hand.

"It's a few kilometer walk to my house, do you … I mean – are you okay with that?" Tsuna asks as they leave the restaurant and he begins tugging Gokudera in the right direction.

When Gokudera doesn't respond right away, Tsuna turns to look at him – blushing when he realizes the werewolf had been staring at him very softly and very affectionately, in lieu of answering him.

"Yeah." Gokudera finally replies. "I'm okay with that."

* * *

"Report."

"I encountered Bianchi-sama's younger brother while doing reconnaissance in Namimori. He seems to have set his sights on a mate."

"Interesting. I want you to follow them and report back to me daily."

"Of course, Reborn-sama."

* * *

The phone barely rings twice before the woman on the other end answers.

"Bianchi. I have some interesting news regarding your brother."

"… has he been hurt?"

"No. He's picked out a mate."

"_What?_ Are you sure?"

"They're both in Namimori. You can verify it yourself."

"I'll be sure to do that then."

A pause.

"Thank you for the information, Reborn."

Another pause before the two lines go dead, almost simultaneously.

* * *

_Fin _... (for now)

* * *

The next chapter will _definitely_ feature Yama, more Reborn, and Bianchi. And Gokudera, of course!

* * *

Also, you can follow me on tumblr at artemiiiiis! A link is in my profile bio.

Anyway! Leave a review if you'd like! Positive feedback and concrit will certainly inspire me to write more (maybe)!


	3. A Broken Smile Begins to Heal

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the fic idea/the writing.

* * *

Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Healer, M.D. and apparently – a magnet for trouble ... and persistent suitors? AU. All27.

* * *

**JEEZ ... this chapter got so long. I hope you guys enjoy and that it uploads without any trouble!**

Alright. From this point out, the chapters are probably going to get a little longer because I have so much stuff I want to finish in each chapter. At the end of a chapter, there'll probably be scenes that will introduce the characters that will be in the next few chapters, or at least give hints to their identities, like at the end of chapter two. As I was planning out the next ten or so chapters, I found that works best especially considering the large cast of KHR and how I'm trying to work a good number of said cast into the fic.

I STILL HAVEN'T DECIDED WHAT EXACTLY REBORN IS GOING TO BE! All the Arcobaleno are going to be youkai lords (or ladies) and figuring out what the other Arcobalenos are gonna be was easy - trying to decide what Reborn is going to be? Yeah. That's hard.

**IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS, LEAVE THEM IN A REVIEW! If I use your idea I'll dedicate the chapter where Reborn makes a full debut to you.**

I get into more world-building with this chapter, so I hope that reads well. Someone asked me what M.D. means in the context of this fic - it means _magical doctor, _which I thought I was quite clever in re-inventing the acronym like that, but someone has probably done it before. Oh well!

**I'm a bit worried I don't have enough description in this fic so please, please, _please_ let me know if you feel that way too - concrit helps me in so many ways.**  


I think I looked over this chapter like ten times to see if I could change anything but I think I'm pretty happy with the result so: _thanks to betawoof, queengertrudes, and nekonekonomi over on tumblr for listening to me ramble about this and reading over bits and I really love you guys!_

**Also, the rating might go up when I get further on in the story, but who knows!**

Warnings: N/A for this chapter.

Pairings: 5927 & _hints _of 8027 in this chapter. All27 overall.

_**I'm going to try to do weekly or so updates for this. Expect the second chapter in about a week and a half!**_

* * *

Alright, so I love getting reviewers and feedback but I also want to do something for the people that take time out of their day to review, so _**the 50th review for this fic can give a pairing (preferably with Tsuna in it) and prompt and I'll write a thing for them!** _It may be short or it may be long, it all depends on how much I feel I can get out of the prompt. I'll be doing that for my 50th review, my 100th review, my 150th review, so on and so forth. So if you don't get my 50th review, don't worry! You can still win something.

* * *

Chapter Three: A Broken Smile Begins to Heal

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi is living a charmed life.

Or at least he is in the eyes of his peers and the various interns and nurses that are employed by the only magical hospital in Namimori.

The reality of the situation is a little different.

He's one of the best magical doctors in the country and one of the few Specialists in all of Asia, which is a sort of qualification that is awarded to those in the Magical Medical field that don't quite fit in with any specific field, but are exceptional at what they do. His magic is original and unique, imbued with a special calming and cleansing property that is used most often as an anesthetic. Getting him as a doctor is a privilege, especially since his magic tends to rejuvenate the body and cleanse it of all impurities. Although it's possible for ordinary magic users to create and use spells that would have the same effect, such magic would be very draining and less potent that Yamamoto's.

He's gotten various accolades and many magical medical journals request to interview him monthly. He never fails to decline and he'd refuse the awards as well, but his father is always so ecstatic when he receives one he never has the heart to.

Despite the recognition, the fame, the more than modest wealth – Yamamoto feels empty inside. He's not _unhappy_ and he does continues to smile at everyone and nothing at all, but that's more in simple reflex, rather than true happiness. His job isn't as fulfilling as he thought it'd be as a magical medical student and his life outside of work is lonely and isolated, as he has only mere acquaintances at work and the only person he regularly talks to is his father and even then – they only talk every few days because of their equally busy schedules.

"… sorry." Yamamoto says into the phone cradled between his cheek and shoulder, shaking himself out of his melancholic thoughts and continuing to work on his measly dinner for one. "I wasn't listening, could you repeat that?"

His father laughs, the sound booming and tinny simultaneously and when he begins to speak again, his voice is warm and fond. "I said I had a customer the other day, and his magic – well, it sort of reminded me of yours. You could be _compatible_ …" Yamamoto's father lets the sentence trail off suggestively and despite himself, Yamamoto smiles slightly.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi was always trying to set his son up with his customers and although it never worked, the thought was always –_ mostly_ – appreciated. Because while Yamamoto could understand his father not wanting him to end up a lonely old man, the woman he'd set Yamamoto up with two years ago still hadn't gotten the hint that Yamamoto wasn't interested in anything romantic with her.

"You've never said that about a customer before." His curiosity has been _thoroughly_ piqued and he shifts his phone from being pinned by his cheek, to being held by his hand. He glances one last time at his half-prepared dinner before resigning himself to eating at his dad's place – because nothing he could ever cook could live up to what the owner of TakeSushi could whip up and _besides_, he _is_ kinda curious about this mysterious customer of his father's.

Compatibility between magic users was nothing to joke about – those that were compatible were as cherished as fabled 'soul-mates' to one another and any magic cast by the two of them (or more, it wasn't unusual for someone to be compatible with more people or magical creatures, but it wasn't exactly _common_) was exceptionally powerful and potent. Compatible magic users were complementary, with traits that balanced one another out in different ways. They were essentially made for one another. Yamamoto could only begin to wonder what type of person would be compatible with him, since his magic was so unique already. Just thinking about it made some sort of strange and undecipherable feeling overtake him. Yamamoto couldn't decide is the feeling was a good or bad one, but it was certainly better than feeling _empty_ his every waking moment.

"Oi, old man! Fix me up something to eat and you can tell me about this customer of yours over dinner. I'll be over in about twenty minutes."

Yamamoto's father hums an affirmative, already beginning to prepare a meal if the almost rhythmic clinking and clanking of pots, pans, and utensils were anything to go by. Sensing that his father is too focused on preparing a meal to properly continue their conversation, Yamamoto murmurs a goodbye and hangs up. He looks around at his empty and almost sterile-looking apartment and for the first time in a long time, he begins to _feel_ again.

* * *

"Hayato-kun! Another package came for you in the mail!" Tsuna doesn't bother going to find the werewolf, instead raising his voice just a bit and calling him from the modest kitchen tucked into the back of the first floor. With his heightened hearing, Gokudera would be able to hear him from just about anywhere in the house. Tsuna learned this the hard way when he'd slipped and fallen in the shower and he'd let out a loud yelp at the sudden and sharp pain of falling onto his bum on the slick and unforgiving ceramic bath-tub. Gokudera had burst into the bathroom (and Tsuna could've _sworn_ he'd locked the door before undressing), and at seeing Tsuna naked and wet through the half-open glass shower doors, he'd promptly turned a brick red and stuttered out a few mumbled apologies while fumbling with the door handle, unable or perhaps _unwilling_ to take his eyes off of the other man.

The incident had made things awkward for a few hours, but Gokudera had apologized so sincerely Tsuna couldn't _help_ but forgive him.

It had only been about three days since Gokudera had begun living with him and the werewolf had somehow wormed his way into Tsuna's heart in just that short period of time. Perhaps it was his earnest and easy to please nature, or the way he looked at Tsuna with so much affection, or even the way his hair was so mussed and messy when he came downstairs after waking– either way, Tsuna had gotten used to Gokudera living with him and the werewolf was slowly becoming the best friend he'd ever had.

Despite himself, Tsuna smiles giddily down at the meal he's preparing, although he makes an attempt to curb his fond smile when he hears Gokudera come down the stairs.

"Tsuna? Where did you put the p_ackage – _y-you – a-a-_apron_ –"

Tsuna blinks, confusion shifting his expression from the warm one he'd been wearing a few seconds ago to a more neutral and inquisitive one. He lowers the heat on the stir fry he'd been preparing before turning to Gokudera, who's standing in the doorway, flustered and red-faced.

As the werewolf sees the said apron from the front, his eyes widen even further and a familiar blush spreads along his cheek and down his neck, disappearing under the collar of his shirt, even as his ears perk up and his tail slowly starts wagging behind him.

Self-consciously, Tsuna rubs his hands down the front of the apron, glancing at it to try to discern what had gotten the other man so wound up. "E-eh? Well – I didn't want to get my clothes dirty … and this is the only apron I have, I mean! It was a gift from my mom, she really liked the frills and the designs and I didn't – I couldn't say no. I guess it does look pretty ridiculous from someone else's point of view though –"

"No!" Gokudera interrupts desperately, taking a step forward, making brief eye-contact with Tsuna, before staring at the apron intensely, tail wagging faster behind him. "It looks – it really fits you, Tsuna!"

A beat.

"… thanks." Tsuna wonders if that could be considered a compliment or an insult before shaking his head and changing the subject. "I – is stir-fry okay with you? I don't have many groceries here, but I feel bad making you treat me every night …" It was a bit of a white lie – Tsuna didn't have _any _groceries for the past three days, ever since he'd woken up from the purging ritual that had gone awry. It was the main reason Tsuna allowed Gokudera to treat him to food – but this morning, he'd gone to the grocery store to buy some food that was hopefully up to Gokudera's expensive tastes. The only reason Tsuna had thought to lie about such an innocuous thing was that he's sure Gokudera would _insist_ on buying the groceries or at least pay him back and he's already treated Tsuna to so many meals – the thought of continuing to live off of Gokudera's money is so awful because Tsuna would never want to _use_ the werewolf like that, would never want to be the reason Gokudera squandered all of his money and became broke.

And so, Tsuna used his own meager funds to buy groceries to last for the next few days, hoping that said groceries would at least be _somewhat _to Gokudera's taste.

"Stir-fry sounds great … it's been a long time since I've had a home-cooked meal –" Gokudera sounds wistful and sad all at once, moving into the kitchen silently to wash his hands, his socks making barely a sound against the white textured tile.

"Hmm … I'm sure many people would like to cook you things, Hayato-kun! They probably just never had the opportunity." It's Tsuna's awkward attempt at trying to lighten the mood and when there's no response from Gokudera, Tsuna turns to absentmindedly stir the array of vegetables and meat sitting in a warm pan.

Behind him, Gokudera mumbles something and Tsuna turns back to the other man, thinking to ask him to repeat himself, only to end up nose-to-nose with the werewolf. Needless to say, the words die in Tsuna's throat and it takes a moment to remember what he was going to say, especially when Gokudera reaches up a warm hand to cup Tsuna's cheek gently.

"W… w-w-what did you say?" Tsuna couldn't break eye-contact with the other man, even if he _wanted _to, mesmerized by the leafy green of the werewolf's eyes. His magic, which is usually a bit restless underneath his skin, had become positively _electric _the moment Gokudera had touched his cheek and it feels a bit like when he has his 'talks' with the old tree in the forest, except warmer and deeper, somehow headier. It makes his head spin and it's so hard to focus on the conversation at hand when his magic is being so distracting.

"I _said_ _–_" Gokudera punctuates the few words by rubbing his thumb over Tsuna's cheekbone, an indescribable softness in his eyes and in the way he's treating Tsuna. Tsuna himself nearly groans when the innocent touch sends his magic into an exhilarating, intoxicating flurry and his knees almost buckle. "They're not you. I wouldn't care about other people making me food, but for you – it's different."

"O-o-oh …" Tsuna is barely coherent enough to utter the sound, his magic a pleasant weight on his shoulders and sensitive neck. His magic begins to pulse and pulse and just as it's about to crest –

Tsuna accidentally drops the spatula he'd been using for the stir-fry.

The strange spell his magic had woven instantly dissipates and Tsuna's errant magic jumps back into his aura, the familiar tingling feeling under his skin renewing itself as his magic goes back to normal. Tsuna bends to grab the fallen spatula, throwing it in the sink – his face hot and his hands clammy.

Resolutely, he grabs two plates and the package of plastic forks – he'd bought on a whim when remembering that Gokudera was likely foreign – and turns back to the werewolf, willing the blush on his cheeks away. From how hot his cheeks continue to burn, he doesn't think he's managed.

Gokudera's ears and tails have drooped silently, likely because of Tsuna unceremoniously jerking back from his touch, but he perks right back up when Tsuna hands him the plate and forks and smiles at him softly. "W-why don't you go set the table while I finish dinner, it shouldn't take me too long. The table's just outside the kitchen and to the left, the first door you see. The room should be unlocked."

The smile Gokudera responds with is almost unbearably bright and it warms Tsuna right down to his core.

* * *

Yamamoto tries to convey his incredulity silently while chewing, but it's probably hard to manage such a thing when his cheeks are bulging with half-chewed food. " … so." He begins after he's chewed and swallowed his food. "You didn't get his name or his number and you only barely saw what he looked like." He laughs, the sound lighter than it's been in probably months, or even years. "This … might be a little difficult. Didn't you say you thought he might be a regular? I'll find him eventually." Somehow, the optimism feels more natural and not _nearly _as forced as it used to.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi can likely sense the positive change in his son, especially if the grin slowly spreading on his face is any indication. "Mm. I think he's been here before, but I never noticed his magic the way I did a few days ago."

His father's words startle him out of his perusal of the empty and closed restaurant and he turns back to the conversation at hand, shoving the faint thoughts of where the mysterious customer had sat to the side. "Hmm…" He hums pensively, rubbing thoughtfully at his chin. "Well, he could be in the immediate stage of Fresh Magic, after a purge. A cleansing ritual would certainly make his magic more noticeable and not as – "

"Ah!" Yamamoto's father suddenly stands from his seat opposite his son, interrupting Yamamoto's 'Doctor Mode.' He doesn't seem to realize he's cut his son off, rushing into his kitchen while a bewildered Yamamoto follows after him.

Yamamoto arrives just in time to see his father pull at various drawers urgently, which only lasts for a few seconds before he gives a wordless exclamation of triumph and hurries over to his son, a card held in his hand.

"What … " The rest of Yamamoto's sentence trails off as he begins to read the card his father had so frantically searched for.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, Healer M.D._

The rest of the card is blank. It's enigmatic and barely has any information, but the sight of the ink on the card is enough to get adrenaline pumping through his system. He turns the card over on a vague impulse, pausing when there's handwritten instructions written neatly on the back.

_Step into a forest. Think of arriving at 'Sawada Tsunayoshi's residence.' The wards will let you in, they work at an international level. I look forward to meeting you! _

There's a cute little smiley face punctuating the end of the instructions, and unbidden, a smile slowly spreads across his lips. He pockets the card and makes to go back into the dining area to finish his food, but his father grabs his arm gently and forces Yamamoto to meet his eyes.

"He has handing out those cards a few months ago. Something about him reminded me of your resolve to help people ... I didn't think anything of it, but I kept the card. Remembering his earnest face wouldn't let me throw it away. He's the person who came here a few days ago and I really think you might be compatible with him." There's a pause and Yamamoto Tsuyoshi claps his son's shoulder in an attempt to lend his support. "You should go find him, dinner can wait."

There's a long pause broken by Yamamoto's guffaws and wheezing breaths. "... this whole situation sounds like something off of one of those bad American soap operas Mom used to like." Mentioning his mother isn't as painful as before and somehow, Yamamoto begins to heal, and to forgive himself for not being able to save her.

"Alright, I'll go. Don't eat my food while I'm away."

* * *

Dinner wasn't ... _as_ awkward as Tsuna thought it would be.

He and Gokudera were sitting on opposite sides of a behemoth of a table Tsuna's father had bought him in Italy - it was actually so large, it had to be brought overseas in pieces. Tsuna's father had bought it on a whim (as he buys _most_ things) and had gifted it to his son, along with matching ornate chairs. Because of its size, it didn't fit in the dining room, so Tsuna had that area converted to a waiting or reception room, while he used a room more fit for a bedroom or perhaps an office to house the table. Eating at such a large table in such obviously expensive chairs was a bit unnerving to Tsuna at first, but he'd gotten used to it after awhile.

" ... h-how's the food?" Tsuna says, in an attempt to break the awkward silence.

Gokudera's head snaps up from where he'd been shoveling food into his mouth and gaze connecting briefly with Tsuna's eyes before flickering down to stare at his lips. The look nearly _burns_ and Tsuna's face goes a bright red after Gokudera absentmindedly licks his own lips.

"It's _great_. This is the best food I've ever had."

Flattered and flustered, Tsuna averts his own gaze to his plate of food, fumbling with a fork to spear bits of chicken and onions onto the utensil. Tsuna searches for words to reply to the werewolf with, but he can hardly focus on stringing a coherent sentence together when '_Hayato-kun says that's the best food he's ever had'_ is running on a rapid loop in his head.

Just as he begins to open his mouth to mumble his gratitude for the kind comment -

The doorbell rings.

* * *

Finding the forest wasn't the hard part. The tree line is easily seen from TakeSushi and hadn't taken but fifteen minutes to reach it.

Concentrating on finding the residence of the man who _might_ be compatible with him wasn't hard. While Yamamoto wasn't a Ward Master, someone who set up wards like the one Sawada Tsunayoshi's house operated on, he had done his fair share of house calls and had interacted with a great number of strange, or protective, or unplottable wards. Having intent to find this specific residence while sending out tendrils of magic as 'feelers' to aid in sensing when the ward let him in wasn't the hard part.

No. The hard part is trying his best to evade the _bugs_. The insects indigenous to the forest must feed off of magic, for there's no other reason that Yamamoto can think of that they'd be so attracted to him. In all his life, he's never _regretted_ having such unique and powerful magic, but after being hounded by bugs the size of a small dog - Yamamoto is beginning to do so.

It takes him almost fifteen minutes of hiding from _insects,_ of all things to remember to dampen his aura so that the bugs aren't as attracted to him. The feeling is akin to trying to squeeze into a small space and _failing_, but it beats the alternative of having his cause of death be eating by bugs. Yamamoto never enjoys doing such a thing unless he absolutely has to - reigning in his magic is easier for those that don't have much of it, but uncomfortable or even _painful_ for those that do.

... how long was he supposed to walk in the forest anyway? It had been fifteen minutes, he'd been focusing on 'Sawada Tsunayoshi's residence.' What more did he need? Frustrated, he pulls out the card he'd placed in his pocket, leaning back onto the trunk of a nearby tree to re-read the instructions on the back of the card. In the evening light filtered through the leaves of the trees, reading is somewhat of a hardship. Yamamoto manages, but dejectedly finds that the instructions were the same as before, which does absolutely _zilch_ to help him out.

More resigned now than frustrated, Yamamoto puts the card back in his pocket, letting the back of his head hit the rough bark of the tree behind him. The bright greens and sprawling, beautiful forest was wonderful - but not exactly what he was looking for.

Just as he's about to close his eyes and give up, he sees something in his peripherals, something large, wooden, but _definitely_ not a tree. He turns unceremoniously, nearly tripping on the overgrown foliage at his feet, bright smile realizing what exactly he's looking at.

It's a _house_.

It's probably _Sawada Tsunayoshi's_ house.

With a spring to his step, Yamamoto continues his short trek to the house not even a kilometer from him, nearly _shaking_ in anticipation.

He reaches the front door of the house in record timing, hesitating for just a moment before pressing the doorbell perhaps harder than necessary in nervousness. He shifts from foot to foot and lets his magic unfurl from where he'd been keeping it in close quarters with himself. This Sawada Tsunayoshi has likely warded his property so none of the magic-eating bugs can get in, and his magic needs to be loose to determine if he's compatible with this other Magical Doctor.

* * *

"Huh? I wonder who that could be." Tsuna stands and makes his way out of the dining room and down the winding halls, crossing the waiting room at the very front of the house to get to the door. Gokudera, of course, follows him, trailing just a half step behind him and hovering over his shoulder. Honestly, if Tsuna didn't like the werewolf so much, he'd be very irritated at this breach of personal space.

"It's probably a salesperson. You should ignore it." Gokudera says sagely from behind Tsuna's left shoulder.

Tsuna aims a half-exasperated, half-fond look at the werewolf. "Hayato-kun!" He scolds goodnaturedly. "That'd be rude. I'm sure this will only take a few minutes, if you'd like to go back to eating."

Gokudera, in turn, aims an incredulous look at the smaller human. "What kind of mate would I be if I let you come in contact with a potentially violent person? No, I think I'll stay here."

Tsuna snorts and begins the arduous process to open his front door. First, all the knobs need to be turned to the left, except the fourth, eighth, third, and sixth one, which need to be turned to the right. Once all the doorknobs are turned in the correct direction, Tsuna needs to feed his magic into the slot under the ninth doorknob so the wards on his property can read his magic, verifying him as the owner of the house. After all that's done, Tsuna can heft the door open if he puts his back into it.

And that's exactly what he does, although he certainly doesn't expect the surprise waiting for him on the other side of the door.

* * *

It takes a painfully long time for the door to open, but when it does, the stream of gentle, warm magic that drifts out to entangle in his equally outstretched magic is _very _worth it. The two complementary magics coil and twine together in an amalgamation of a hug, the ghost of the sensation makes Yamamoto shiver.

Speechless, Yamamoto stares at the diminutive man in front of him, feeling as if he'd found something he hadn't even known he'd lost.

_So this is what it feels like ... being compatible with someone ..._

* * *

"Thanks for letting me use your private jet, Reborn."

A chuckle. "I was headed this direction anyway, it seemed only fair I'd do this for you, after all you've done for me."

"Still. I appreciate it. Is this ... goodbye for now?"

"I'm afraid so. I have other business in this town, so I won't be able to aid in your search for your brother."

"That's fine. I feel like I should do this myself anyway. Thank you ... for all you've done so far."

Another chuckle, but no verbal reply. Almost soundless, a man in a tailored black suit and fedora moves in one direction, while a striking woman in distressed leather pants and a over-sized jacket moves in another.

Although they've parted on amicable terms, not once do either one of them turn to look back at the other.

* * *

_Fin _... (for now)

* * *

The next chapter will feature more of Yama and Tsuna interacting, more of Bianchi and Reborn, and Lambo! More information will be revealed about Tsuna's house and magic in general. _  
_

* * *

Haha - so there was a bit of foreshadowing with Yama's thinking about some magic users can be compatible with multiple people. Tsuna is ... gonna be compatible with _so many people_.

I'm a bit worried about how I write Reborn, but hopefully I'll get a little better when he makes his full debut.

Anyway ... you can follow me on tumblr at artemiiiiis! A link is in my profile bio.

Anyway! Leave a review if you'd like! Positive feedback and concrit will certainly inspire me to write more (maybe)!


End file.
